Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 1 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
$ = 6 \times 1 + 10 \times 5 $ $ = 6 + 10 \times 5 $ $ = 6 + 50 $ $ = 56 $